Numerous techniques are known for fishing. One of the most common techniques utilizes one or more objects, referred to collectively herein as a “rig,” tied to the end of fishing line. In many instances, the rig and fishing line are coupled to a fishing rod, often accompanied by a fishing reel, for casting out and retrieving the rig. A fisherman's rig can include one or more of a hook, leader line, swivels, beads, artificial lures or flies, floats/bobbers, weights, and the like. The weight is often referred to as a “sinker” or “lead.” Fishing rods, reels, lines, rigs and other fishing accessories are collectively known as fishing tackle.
Sinkers can be useful for a number of reasons. One reason for using a sinker is to present the rig at the proper depth in the water column. The type of fish sought, the feeding and/or resting habits of the fish, the time of day or year, the food sources for the fish, the habitat of the fish, and other factors may dictate the depth at which the rig should be presented. For example, when targeting fish that congregate near the bottom of bodies of water, either to rest or feed in those areas, fisherman need to get their bait or lure down to the bottom if they hope to be successful. A sinker is often helpful to pull a fisherman's rig down to the bottom. Even if the targeted fish are higher up in the water column, a sinker is helpful to keep pulling the rig down towards the bottom (without touching the bottom). The fisherman can place a rig at the proper location in the water column by stopping the sinking of the rig after a certain amount of time has elapsed, or by letting the rig hit the bottom and then lifting the rig off the bottom by giving the reel a few “cranks” (turns). In doing so, the sinker will help keep the line taut and at the right depth.
Another reason for using a sinker is to keep the rig in a fixed location. Water currents can cause a fisherman's rig to drift away from a desired location. Allowing a sinker to rest on the bottom can help ensure that the rig will not flow with the current to an undesirable location. Even when fishing off the bottom, a heavier sinker can keep the fisherman's rig more directly below the fishing site (e.g. a boat) and minimize its movement with the current to an undesirable location.
Yet another reason for using a sinker is to help with casting out the rig using a rod and reel. Because a sinker adds weight to the fisherman's rig, the rig can be cast out further.
However, a fisherman's rig can sometimes get stuck, or “snagged,” on objects in the water. Often times the sinker is the item that gets snagged, because it is the heaviest item in the fisherman's rig, and is designed to rest, bounce, or drag along the bottom of the body of water being fished. Sinkers can get snagged on rocks, tree roots, stumps, underwater foliage, overhanging branches (out of the water), man-made debris, and the like. At times, the fisherman's only recourse is to break the fishing line, which means that some or all of the fishing rig (e.g., hook or lure, line, sinker, etc.) will be lost.
Losing these items is an environmental concern, because fishing line, metal hooks and swivels, plastic lures, sinkers (especially those made of lead) and other components of the rig are left behind in the water. In addition, the loss of these items can be costly to the fisherman, because these items can be expensive to replace. Furthermore, the fisherman may lose significant fishing time tying on a new rig, which can be detrimental to the fisherman's success if the fish are “biting” for only a short period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the environmental impact, equipment replacement cost, and equipment replacement time when a sinker gets snagged on objects in the water.